Even Chad Dylan Cooper
by storylover18
Summary: Even Chad Dylan Cooper is human. This is just a glimpse at how Chad can be just as human as you and me. Channy!
1. Even Chad Dylan Cooper Has Fears

**Title: Even Chad Dylan Cooper Has Fears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad walked aimlessly through the halls of the deserted studio.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Chad called, wishing for someone-_anyone_-to answer his calls. He peaked into the cafeteria and saw it enveloped in darkness, just like the stages for _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ had been. Chad turned around and began to walk towards the prop house and dressing rooms for _So Random!_.

Outside the studio, the sky was dark, not only because it was late but a storm was approaching. Chad Dylan Cooper would never admit it, but he HATED thunderstorms. Since he knew he couldn't drive in the storm once the heavens opened, he was staying put at the studio. Wandering through the halls, he was looking for someone to talk to and maybe make him a little less nervous.

"Anyone home?" he asked, walking into the prop house for _So Random!_. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw someone on the couch, underneath a blanket. He felt so relieved, in fact, that he thought sarcastically,

"_Aw, look. One of the randoms is taking a nap."_

Just then, a crash of thunder sounded and Chad jumped, despite his efforts not to. The clap of thunder had awoken the napping 'random' and they were now sitting up. Chad got a look at who it was and felt his knees go weak. Of all people, she had to be the one to find out he was scared of thunderstorms.

Chad, who was behind the couch, reached out and grabbed one of Sonny's shoulders. Upon feeling the hand, Sonny screamed, which in turn, caused Chad to scream.

After the screaming had stopped, Sonny turned around to see Chad behind her, with a scared look on his face.

"Chad!" Sonny cried out, obliviously angry that Chad had scared her. "What's the idea? Trying to scare me to kingdom come?"

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to scare you." Chad apologized, just feeling relieved to have found someone. Sonny paused for a moment.

"Hold on. You, Chad Dylan Cooper, are…sorry? What's wrong with you?" Sonny asked, feeling slightly concerned that Chad wasn't acting like his arrogant self. Normally, he would've shot back that yes, he was trying to get rid of her by scaring her to kingdom come.

Chad walked around the couch and sat down next to Sonny.

"Uh, nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Chad lied. Sonny could see that something was bothering him from the lines on his creased brow.

"Chad, something's bothering you. What's up?" Sonny asked as another tremendous clap of thunder sounded. Chad winced at the noise and Sonny noticed his face went a shade whiter at the sound.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, putting her hand on Chad's tailored sleeve.

"Nothing, Monroe. I'm fine." Chad pulled himself from her grasp. Sonny looked at Chad's face for a minute and then started to get up.

"Okay, if it's nothing, then I'll just be going. I'll see you tomorrow Chad." Sonny walked towards the door. She was about halfway there when Chad stopped her.

"Wait! You don't want to go home in that, do you?" he asked, pointing to a window, which now had water cascading down it. Sonny shrugged.

"What else have I got to do?" Sonny started to walk away again and Chad briefly closed his eyes and knew he had to tell her the truth. Otherwise, she would leave and he would be all alone in the huge studio.

"Wait, Sonny. I'll tell you what's the matter." Chad said and Sonny turned around.

"You will?"

"Yes. The truth is, Sonny," Chad was interrupted by thunder and he grimaced. "the truth is that I'm scared of thunderstorms. I don't want to be alone." Chad spat out the words, as if they pained him. Bracing himself for Sonny's laughter, he was shocked when he heard Sonny say,

"Aw, Chad."

Sonny came back to the couch and sat down.

"Go ahead. Laugh at my stupid fear; just please, don't leave." Chad said.

"Chad, I'm not going to laugh. Everyone gets scared of one thing or another. Don't worry, I'll stay until the storm passes."

"But Chad Dylan Cooper isn't supposed to have fears." Chad put in, feeling sorry for himself.

"Why not?" Sonny asked. "I'm scared of spiders and I'm Sonny Monroe."

"So?" Chad said before thinking.

"Chad." Sonny said in a warning tone, one that his mother used to use on him when he had done something wrong.

"Sorry." Chad mumbled.

"It's okay to be scared, Chad." Sonny said gently.

"Whatever." Chad said and then spoke in a hard tone. "You tell NO-ONE. Got it?"

Sonny smiled. Chad was beginning to relax and was turning back into his old self.

"Don't worry Chad. I won't tell anyone that even Chad Dylan Cooper has fears."

"Good." Chad said.

"Want to watch TV?" Sonny asked, reaching for the remote.

"Sure. Mackenzie Falls is on channel 7."

"So? So Random! is on channel 3."

"Sonny." Chad said with a serious voice.

"Chad." Sonny echoed Chad's voice.

"Mackenzie Falls."

"So Random!"

"Mackenzie Falls."

"So Random!"

The argument went on and on, and neither Sonny nor Chad noticed that storm outside had passed.

**A/N: Hey everyone! About this story…if this goes over well, I'm hoping to make it a whole series. Ever chapter would show something about Chad that proves he's just human. Of course, there'll be tons of Channy. What do you think of the first one? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**~StoryLover18**


	2. Even Chad Dylan Cooper Needs His Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad Dylan Cooper froze in the final position of the scene. He, as Mackenzie, and Skylar, playing Devon, were just finishing arguing about whose mother their father loved best. Chad kept his hard, cold glance until he heard,

"Cut! Print!"

He and Skylar relaxed.

"Hey, great job." Skylar said before he walked off the set.

"You too." Chad half-heartedly called back. He sighed, and after checking his watch, started off to the cafeteria. It was late afternoon on a Friday before a long weekend and he didn't feel like going home to an empty house for a dinner of nothing but take-out and TV. He knew the cafeteria would be open still and he planned on grabbing some dinner. He made his way against the flow of people heading for the exits and when he reached the cafeteria, it was empty. He walked over to the buffet table and saw the left-overs sitting out for anyone brave enough to try them. The cafeteria lady was already gone; Chad knew he had no chance at lamb or lobster so he grabbed a tray, put what Sonny would call "ick on a bun" on the plate along with a roll and some yogurt and proceeded to sit down at a table.

After a few bits of the disgusting food, Chad glanced outside. He was feeling pretty down. The sun was setting behind a hill and the golden rays were shimmering off the buildings. Chad sighed; it was the July long weekend and he and his family usually went away to some recluse part of the forest where paparazzi and press were forgotten and Chad could be a normal kid for a few days. Chad, although he would never admit to it, loved to spend time with his family. Admitting that was not good for the macho, pop-star image. Deep down inside, what Chad wanted to be doing was sitting next to his father in a canoe on an un-named lake, fishing polls resting on the bottom of the boat with their lines cast out, eating trail mix and drinking the juice boxes his mother had packed for them. Chad looked again at the sun slowly sinking and turned back to his food. He hadn't been able to get away this weekend but the rest of his family had still gone, under his persuasion. Now, with a whole weekend alone ahead of him, he wished he hadn't said they could go. Sure, he was missing the campfires with his parents and the drive out there with him but what he wanted most of all, was the time with his dad. Plain and simple. Chad's parents were often gone while he was working and this weekend was the one time a year he could spend time with his father.

Sighing, Chad put down his fork and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the saved pictures, he found a photo of him and his dad, grinning as they each held out a fishing pole with a fish still on the hook. The picture had been taken last year on the same long weekend. He stared at the picture, willing himself to be there.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" a voice asked him from behind. He quickly put the phone away and turned around to see Sonny Monroe walking towards him.

"Sonny! I, uh, I was getting some dinner." Chad stammered.

"Why aren't you going home?" Sonny asked, sitting down next to Chad.

"Because eating in front of the TV didn't sound that appealing tonight."

"What? Mackenzie Falls not on this weekend?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"What? Oh, no." Chad answered distracted.

"Chad? What's wrong?" Sonny had picked up on the fact that Chad didn't instantly shoot back some snide rebottle.

"It's nothing, Monroe. Just leave me alone, okay? I'm in the mood." Chad said crossly. He watched a pained look flicker across Sonny's face but ignored it. Sonny hid it well and stood up to go.

"Okay. If you want to talk, call me." Sonny said. "Have a good weekend Chad."

"Thanks. You too, Sonny." Chad said half-heartedly. Sonny left and Chad pulled out his phone again. Looking at the picture, he could almost hear his father saying,

"_Why didn't you tell her?"_

Chad kept staring at his fathers' eyes.

"There's no way I'm letting Sonny Monroe know that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, want my dad." He said aloud to the picture.

"I can't." he added, still feeling the trance his fathers' stare let off. "I'd never live it down."

He glanced out the window at the sun, which was almost totally gone.

"_Dad, wherever you are, I hope you know that I miss you."_ Chad thought with a sigh and turned back to his "ick on a bun".

**A/N: So this chapter is very relatable to me. My father is currently serving with the Canadian Armed Forces and he's gone right now and there are times where I stare at the sun and wish more than anything he was right next to me and I wanted to write a chapter that showed that Chad needs his father as much as I do. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~StoryLover18**


	3. Even Chad Dylan Cooper Gets a Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

"_Ahh…ahhh…achoo!" _The sneeze echoed across stage 2.

"Cut!" the director yelled and he sighed.

"Kleenex!" he called and a stage hand rushed across the scenery and held out a box of Kleenex to Portlyn. Chad watched as she blew her nose, wiping away the make-up. She deposited the Kleenex in the bag the stage hand was holding.

"Make-up!" the director called and this time, a man armed with cover-up and a brush rushed out and covered poor Portlyns' red nose. The man quickly finished his job and then ran off the set.

"And…action!" the director yelled and the scene started up again.

"It's not you. It's me, really." Chad started. He looked into Portlyn's eyes and saw them watering. For Portlyn to cry was NOT written in the script and Chad knew what was coming.

"_Ahh…ahhh…achoo!"_ Portlyn sneezed instead of saying,

"But Mackenzie, I'm willing to make this work. I forgive you! Why can't you see that?"

"Cut!" yelled the director, clearly frustrated.

"Portlyn…" he began but was interrupted by Chad.

"Honestly, Portlyn. All these cuts are making me look bad."

"I'b sowwy, Chad, but-"

"Listen Portlyn." The director cut in. "You're obviously not up to snuff today—no pun intended."

Chad groaned at the bad joke. The director continued.

"And we're wasting tape. Let's call it a day. Hopefully you're feeling better tomorrow and we can get some taping done."

Portlyn nodded and walked off the stage sniffling. Chad sighed, having no patience for Portlyn's illness, and walked off the set. He headed off towards the cafeteria, script still in hand. He had to work on his lines and he planned to sit off in a corner and force down the disgusting food—the cafeteria lady was on vacation or something—and learn Mackenzie's part.

After serving himself—an experience he didn't often have—he went and sat down. He had no sooner opened up his script when he heard,

"Chad."

"Chad."

"Chad."

He looked up to see Tawni, Zora and Sonny walking past his table.

"Randoms." He said with an annoyed tone. He watched them as they served themselves lunch and sat at a table on the other side of the room. There was no doubt about it-they truly were random and there purpose in life was to annoy him. He turned back to his script and began reading. He was lost in the world of the Falls and was found again when he heard someone sit down next to him. He looked up.

"Sonny." He said in an emotionless tone

"Chad." Sonny returned his tone.

"What do you want, Monroe. I'm working."

"Wow…Chad Dylan Cooper is actually working?!" Sonny said in an awed tone.

"Fame doesn't come easy, Sonny. Although I do deserve it, don't you think? I mean, with all this raw talent and this face." Chad stuck the Mackenzie pose and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Why'd you come, Monroe? I'm busy." Chad asked again, although he couldn't deny he liked the company.

"How are you busy? I heard they cancelled your taping today."

"Oh yeah? Well, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't take a break from acting."

"Oh, you're acting?" Sonny asked.

"Funny." Chad said with an amused glance. "But you're right. Our taping was cancelled. Portlyn couldn't get through one scene without sneezing or coughing."

"Aww, that's too bad." Sonny said, softening. "I hope she feels better soon."

"Well, I hope she doesn't give it to me." Chad said. Sonny opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter one word, her phone vibrated. She glanced at it and then stood up.

"I've got to go. Chad."

"Sonny."

Chad watched Sonny leave and then looked at his plate. There was no chance he was going to finish what some people would call food, others yard waste. He got up, left his tray, and walked to his dressing room. On the way, he passed Portlyn, who had her coat on and was heading for the exit.

"See you bomorrow, Chad." Portlyn said. Chad had to think for a minute about what she was trying to say. When he figured it out, he nodded.

"Feel better soon." He said, without stopping. He walked to his dressing room and threw his script down on the desk. He sighed; doing nothing all day had tired him out. He knew he had to learn his lines and there was a pile of books on the desk reminding him that there was a pile of schoolwork to be done as well.

"_In a minute I'll start._" Chad thought to himself. _"Right after a little nap."_

Chad laid down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Chad didn't wake up until almost eleven o'clock at night. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"_I can't believe I just fell asleep like that."_ Chad thought to himself. He got off his bed and stretched. He couldn't believe how tired he still was, even though he had just slept for almost seven hours. Chad saw his script and books still sitting there and shook his head. In doing so, he felt the tremendous pressure in his sinuses. He handed it off to sleeping funny on his neck and fell back into bed without even changing his clothes.

The next morning, Chad awoke to find his blazer and pants wrinkled beyond anything. He knew the costume department would not be pleased with him but he didn't care. He changed into a fresh uniform and washed up. Skipping breakfast, he walked slower than usual to the set. He could feel the pressure in his sinuses again but decided not to make anything of it. On the way, he was joined by Portlyn, whose nose wasn't quite as red today.

"Hi Chad." She said, sounding less congested.

"Hey. Feel better?" Chad asked without thinking about it.

"Yeah, for the most part."

"Good. Maybe we can get some taping done today."

"Yeah."

The rest of the walk was made in silence and soon Chad was holding open the door to the set for Portlyn. Every movement he made seemed to go in slow-mode for Chad and everything required an extra ounce of effort and he wanted to do none of it. What he wanted to do was go back to sleep, even after eighteen hours of sleep. He didn't clue into what was actually going on with him until he and Portlyn were re-shooting the scene they were doing the day before.

"But Mackenzie, I'm willing to make this work. I forgive you! Why can't you see that?"

Chad started to say his line but instead, a sneeze escaped.

"_Ahh…ahh…achoo!_" Chad sneezed and then he groaned.

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Chad, please tell me you didn't catch Portlyn's cold."

Chad glanced warily at the director through his watering eyes.

"I'b sowwy." He apologized. "But eben Chad Dylan Cooper gets a cold once and awhile."

**A/N: So, if you've ever read any of my other material, you'll know that I love flu-fics. So this is one of a few flu-fics that will be in this series. I think almost everyone can agree that catching a cold is one of the worst things there is and I wanted to show that even a actor like Chad gets them once and awhile! Enjoy and please review!**

**~StoryLover18**


	4. Even Chad Dylan Cooper Has a Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. There was absolutely nothing that beat that smell of fresh air, smoke, and pine. Out in the forest, camping with his family, he was so relaxed that his eyes started to droop and soon he was fast asleep in a bag chair with his feet resting on the fire pit.

Chad was aroused three hours later by one of his uncles--Uncle Sam-- hollering that supper was on the table. He stood up and stretched, relaxed from his snooze and pleased that his skin was one shade darker from sleeping in the sun. He turned from his spot at the fire pit to the three picnic tables put together, covered with tablecloths and piled high with food. He casually sauntered over to the table; a dozen three-foot high kids surrounded him as he stood by the table edge, his mouth watering at the wafting aromas.

"Alright, everyone. Find a seat." Uncle Sam boomed out. He was one of those uncles with a pot belly and a great, deep laugh. If his hair hadn't been black, Chad might've thought he played Santa Clause in December. All the kids around Chad's legs scurried to find a seat and Chad sat down on the nearest bench and soon, after a different uncle—Uncle Kevin—had said grace, bowls of potato and macaroni salads were being passed around. Following them were bowls of corn on the cob, garden salads, and buns. After the buns came the meat—hot dogs, hamburgers, sausages—and finally, the condiments. Once the food had made its rounds, Chad could no longer see his plate. It was stacked with food and Chad didn't know where to start so that the delicately balanced tower didn't topple over. Very cautiously, Chad picked up his fork and stabbed some salad. After deciding it was safe to eat off his plate, Chad started stuff his face.

Being a boy, Chad finished the plate very quickly and added to it with some second servings. After downing those as well, he sat back and looked around the table. The Cooper family was huge and they were all there. The meal was not quite or restful by any means, but it didn't matter. Kids knocked over milk, adults dropped silverware, other kids laughed and cried and all the adults gossiped. At this table, Chad wasn't _Chad Dylan Cooper_, famous celebrity. He was just Chad-nephew, cousin, brother, son, grandson. He felt comfortable around all these people. He didn't have to look perfect or be ashamed that he was in a red plaid shirt, jeans, and hiking boots. At this table, they weren't famous or snobby or arrogant; they were family. And even Chad Dylan Cooper had a family and he knew he couldn't have asked for a better one.

Later on, once the super small kids had been tucked into sleeping bags, and after Chad has said good-night to each and every one of them, the older kids and adults gathered around a fire pit. Chad shivered as a cool night breeze brushed past him. He stared at the crackling fire, lost in thought when his mother asked him what game they should play. Chad grinned and suggested the compound-words game. After explaining it, the game began and soon, Chad was laughing so hard he thought he would kneel over. His mother had the word 'box' and was trying to find a word to with it. His aunt was making car noises and pretending to drive.

"What are you doing?" his mother asked.

"A car…a box car? Get it?" His aunt replied.

"I get it, but what the heck are you doing this for?" His mother re-enacted the driving his aunt had been doing.

"It's a car." His aunt explained.

"But a box car is a train! How do you get a car from a train?" his mother asked, amidst a laugh. The two sisters kept on arguing over the validity of the motion while everyone around the fire laughed till their sides hurt. After the game ending with Chad's aunt folding her arms and saying she didn't want to play anymore, everyone just stared at the fire. After a few un-eventful moments, another riot acted up. One of Chad's cousins—a girl cousin, for the record—screamed and jumped up on her chair.

"What?" and "What's wrong?" echoed around the fire pit. Madelyn—Chad's cousin—pointed to the ground were a little frog was sitting.

"Maddie, it's just a frog. Calm down." Her mother was saying. The frog jumped closer to Maddie and she started to cry.

"I'll get rid of it." Uncle John stood up and started to poke the frog away with the fire tongs.

"There, Maddie, it's gone." Her mother said in a soothing voice. Madelyn, Chad noticed, still did not put her feet on the ground. The frog was forgotten for a few minutes until Esther, Maddie's sister, said,

"Here, there he is!"

Madelyn, who had put her feet on the ground, jumped back on the chair again.

"Get rid of it!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Maddie, she's kidding." Chad put it. "There's no frog there anymore. He's probably in the forest by now."

"Really?"

Chad nodded and couldn't help utter a chuckle. The rest of his family was laughing hysterically at poor Maddie. Soon another fire-side game started up and before everyone knew it, it was long past mid-night. Chad's grandfather put the fire out and everyone headed for their tents. Just before Chad was about to climb into his, he heard a scream. Maddie had found the frog again. Chad had to laugh at his messed-up family but he knew he wouldn't change them for the world.

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of this actually happened at a family BBQ this past weekend. I'm sorry if it's not as funny as I see it, but I had to write about the frog and the box-car things. That had been my sister. And I was the one who called out the frog was back when it wasn't. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**~StoryLover18**


	5. Even Chad Dylan Cooper Needs His Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

"Chad! Time to get up!" Chad's mother called through a closed door in the Cooper home. Behind the door, Chad stirred a little but decided to act like he hadn't heard his mother. Mrs. Cooper quietly knocked on the door and then opened it, allowing the sunshine from a window to stream into the dark room. Chad pulled a pillow over his face to cover his eyes from the light.

"Chad, sweetie. It's time to get up."

"Mhmmm." Chad mumbled, his face still concealed by the pillow. Mrs. Cooper smiled at her son's reaction; Chad still acted like a teenager, even if he was a star.

"Chad. Come on; you're going to be late."

Chad finally removed the pillow and dared to open his eyes. Squinting at the silhouette in his door, he mumbled that he was up.

"Breakfast is in twenty-minutes." Chad's mother told him before turning and walking down the hallway. Even though the entire Cooper family was always busy, Mrs. Cooper made a point of sitting down for breakfast everyday with her entire family and everyone was expected to be seated at the table.

Upon hearing his mother walk away, Chad was quite tempted to roll over and go back to sleep. The light hurt his eyes more than usual today and he hadn't slept well the night before; he just hadn't been able to get comfortable and had been up almost every hour. However, knowing he had to get up, Chad sat up in bed. He felt the blood rush out of his head, leaving him dizzy and not able to see anything but black spots. After untangling his feet from the knot of sheets and blankets, he swung his feet to the floor. He stood up tentatively, to find himself dizzy and unstable. He sat back on the bed for a minute to let his head re-adjust to norm. After a few moments, Chad attempted to get up again. Still feeling a little light-headed, Chad walked down the hall to the bathroom he shared with his siblings.

Chad observed himself in the mirror, evaluating the damages of the night's rest to his hair. He leaned closer towards the mirror and saw that he looked tired; there were dark circles around his blood-shot eyes, his skin was a shade lighter than normal. He sighed and finished washing up and doing his hair to perfection. He then walked back to his room, changed into his costume—it saved time just dressing the part at home—and made his bed. Chad really didn't care if his room was clean or his bed was made but his mother did and most of the time it was just better to do what she asked than to debate it with her. Flicking off the light, Chad walked downstairs to the dining room. His father looked up from the newspaper when he walked in.

"Morning Chad."

"Morning Dad." Chad tried to say but his voice cracked and he went into a violent fit of coughing. Chad's father looked slightly concerned but didn't say much. Chad sat and cleared his throat with some fresh squeezed orange juice from a pitcher on the table.

"Did you sleep well?" his father asked him. Chad shook his head.

"No." he said in a still raspy voice. "I couldn't get comfortable."

Again, Chad's father said nothing and turned back to his newspaper. Chad reached to the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table and helped himself to an orange, which he began peeling. Mid-bite of his first piece of the orange, his mother came in.

"Morning Chad." She said, putting a platter of sausage and hash-brown down on the table. Chad smiled at her and fought hard to keep from coughing again—the orange was stinging his throat. After giving into the urge to cough, he noticed his mother and his father exchange a glance. He quickly took a drink of orange juice.

"I'm fine." Chad told them. Chad's mother looked at her son again and then sat. Soon, Chad's whole family was seated and eating breakfast. Chad ate a piece of toast but was soon full; he started pushing his sausage around the plate.

"Chad?" his mother asked. "Are you okay? You're not eating."

"I'm fine." Chad persisted.

"You look awfully tired." His mother pressed. "Can't you call in and say you just need a down day?"

Chad shook his head. "No. We're doing too much today."

His mother gave a sigh but didn't press any further. Before Chad knew it, he was backing out of his driveway and soon pulling into the parking lot at Condor Studios. He coughed again and then made his way to the entrance.

All throughout the morning, Chad began to realize that his mother's advice about taking a down day wasn't such a bad idea. By lunch time, he just wanted to go home. He wasn't very hungry but went to the cafeteria anyways and sat down with a miniscule bowl of yogurt. He sat by himself, not in the mood to talk to anyone. After forcing down as much yogurt as possible, he pushed aside the bowl and rested his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes. He was awakened by hearing someone say his name.

"Chad?"

Chad didn't need to open his eyes to know who was there; it was Sonny. Normally Chad would be happy with the opportunity to try and annoy Sonny but today he wanted nothing to do with her. Without opening his eyes, he responded.

"Go away, Sonny. I'm not in the mood today."

After a moment, he opened one of his eyes, hoping Sonny would not be there. Much to his disappointment, Sonny was sitting across from him. He lifted his head, rubbed his eyes and gave slight moan.

"Are you okay, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Of course I'm okay." Chad quipped, not wanting show weakness.

"You don't look okay." Sonny commented.

"Gee, thanks." Chad said sarcastically, wishing he could put his down again. There was now a steady pulse in his temples.

"I'm serious Chad. You don't look good."

"I'm _fine_, Sonny. Stop mothering me." Chad said with a sneer in her direction. He watched Sonny's face flinch a little at the last part but was too tired to care.

"Fine. If you need anything, call me." Sonny stood up to leave.

"What would I need from you?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. Just, if you do, please call."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good." With that, Sonny walked away. Finally, Chad could lay his head down again. Of course, Chad didn't stay that way for long. This time he was awakened by Portlyn, telling him it was time to shoot.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Chad said, yawning. He could tell Portlyn was going to ask if he was okay so he cut her off.

"I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute."

Portlyn walked off and Chad got up slowly, noting the room was spinning slightly. He walked to the stage, where he managed to finish his scene without falling asleep or falling over. When the director yelled "Cut!", he breathed a sigh of relief and retreated to his dressing room. He fell onto the couch and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Of course, Chad couldn't stay sleeping. This time, Chad was awakened when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sitting up too quickly for the liking of his head, Chad opened the phone.

"'Ello?" He said groggily.

"Chad? Where are you?" It was his mother.

"I'm at the studio." He checked his watch and realized he was supposed to be home for dinner twenty-five minutes ago.

"Why didn't you call?" his mother reprimanded.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep and your call just woke me up. Mom? I don't feel too good." He admitted to his mother.

"Okay. Just stay put—I'm coming to get you."

"Mom, I can drive home." Chad protested but inside he was grateful his mother was going to come.

"No, you won't. If you don't feel well, you won't be able to concentrate. I don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel."

"Fine. I'll be in waiting at the doors." Chad said. He and his mother hung up and Chad gathered his things and went to sit on the steps outside. The studio was long deserted and he was alone outside, with a gentle California breeze blowing through his hair. Before long, his mother was pulling into the parking lot in the mini-van and Chad got in the passenger seat. He caught his mother's eyes.

"Well," his mother said. "I can see why you don't feel too great."

Chad said nothing but closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headrest. In a daze, Chad got out of the van once it was parked in his driveway, walked up to his bedroom and fell into bed after changing. Chad's mother came in a few minutes later with some Tylenol and a thermometer. She stuck it under Chad's tongue and Chad said nothing—he just closed his eyes for what seemed the like umpteenth time that day. After reading the thermometer, Chad's mother handed him two pills and a glass of water. Chad gagged down the pills and then rolled over as his mother left. Chad fell into a deep sleep.

When Chad awoke, he saw his clock said it was 3:49 on a Thursday morning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and noting he still felt terrible. He turned his pillow over to get some cool relief for his fevered forehead and managed to fall asleep again while the pillow was still cool. Chad tossed and turned for the rest of the night and into the morning hours. Finally, after getting a solid two hours of sleep, Chad sat up in his bed. His t-shirt and sheets were all drenched in sweat but he didn't feel as bad as he had the day before.

"Mom?" he called and his mother soon came into the room.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." She said with a smile. "Feel any better?"

Chad nodded.

"A bit."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Chad admitted.

"Then why don't you go take a shower. It'll make you feel better and I can change your sheets."

"'Kay."

Chad had to admit that after a hot shower, crawling back into a freshly-made bed felt great. He was tired again, but hey, he was sick. As he settled himself, his mother came in with more pills. After downing them with half a bottle of water, his mother left him and Chad settled down and rolled over. Just as he was drifting off, he thought of how lucky he was to have his mother there to look out for him.

_"I guess even Chad Dylan Cooper still needs his mother once and awhile."_ Chad thought to himself. If he had to be sick, he was sure glad his mother was there to take care of him.

**A/N: I couldn't help myself but write a chapter where Chad gets sick. I wanted to show that even Chad needs to be cared for occasionally. I also wanted to show a side of Chad's mother that's not seen too often. Usually in fics, Chad's mother is an arrogant woman who cares about money and leaves Chad in the care of a maid. There's nothing wrong with those, but I just wanted to do something different. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! Oh! And I promise some more "normal" one-shots soon with Channy!**


	6. Even Chad Dylan Cooper Needs a Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

Chad tried to ignore the buzzing in his pocket. He put a forced smile on his face as he tried to ignore the annoying vibration but only to realize that was the wrong thing to do. Marta was starring into his eyes, having just confessed that she loved him. As Mackenzie, he was supposed to put on a shocked look and eventually stutter that he was afraid to fly.

"Cut!" yelled their director. "Chad! What was that?"

Marta and Chad relaxed from their poses.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to turn my phone off." Chad pulled out his phone and opened it. He had no intention of reading the message but when he saw it was from his mother, he quickly opened the message. After seeing his mother's name in the "from" slot, he knew something was wrong. His mother never interrupted him just to say hi. He scanned the message and flipped his phone closed.

"Can I have five?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit. The director sighed, rolled his eyes, but in the end, gave in.

"Thanks." Chad said gravely and then he walked briskly to his dressing room. After closing the door, he leaned against it and re-opened the message; reading it over and over again, Chad did not want to accept what it had to say.

_Chad,_

_Sorry to interrupt you. I'm sorry to have to tell you this by text but Buddy was hit by a car about an hour ago. He died on impact and didn't suffer. Call me when you're ready. Love, Mom_

Chad finally closed the phone and slid down the door frame till he was sitting on the floor. He closed his eyes, not believing what had happened. Buddy was Chad's Golden Retriever. Chad had gotten him on his tenth birthday, and although he didn't see Buddy much anymore, Buddy had been Chad's best friend. When he was lonely or scared, it was Buddy he cuddled with. When he had a secret, it was Buddy's ear that he whispered into.

Chad sat there, unaware of time, thoughts of Buddy flowing in and out of his mind. His eyes had just started to tear up when he heard the bell that meant that shooting was about to start. He stood up and shook his head. He walked over to his mirror, wiped his eyes and threw his phone on the vanity.

"Get a grip, Cooper. It's just a dumb dog." As much as Chad wanted to live the words he had just spoke, he couldn't help but feel differently. It _wasn't_ just a dumb dog; it was his best friend. However, he _could not_ show what _Chad Dylan Cooper_ cared about some dog. That could and would wait for later that night, in his bedroom. Chad gave himself one more look-over, nodded with approval and then went back to the set.

"Everything okay?" Marta asked when Chad arrived. Afraid that tears would come to his eyes if he spoke, he just nodded.

"Everyone ready?" the director called. Marta and Chad struck their poses and soon the scene was shot.

"We'll see you all here, bright and early, tomorrow morning, people!" the director called out and Chad had to roll his eyes. Their director said that every day. However, today Chad used the corny line as a chance to escape to his dressing room. He knew that the room was private, but it wasn't his bedroom and he wasn't ready to let tears fall until he was nestled in his worn, blue comforter. He quickly gathered his things and made his way out to his car in the parking lot, avoiding as many people as possible. He kept his eyes down and walked at a steady pace. If anyone talked to him, he didn't make eye contact and just nodded in their direction.

Chad slung his bag into the backseat of the car and then got in the driver's seat. He leaned in to start the ignition but stopped when he saw the tennis ball on the floor near the passenger door. He leaned over to pick it up and held it in his hands. He just couldn't believe that he had been throwing this exact ball for Buddy yesterday and now Buddy was _gone_.

Tossing the ball back to the floor, Chad suddenly felt the overwhelming urge that he couldn't go home. He just wasn't ready to face his family, see Buddy's things. The tennis ball had made him think of the park—that's where he would go, he concluded. He started up the car and drove off. After finding a spot and parallel parking crookedly—he never had been able to do that well—he got out of the car and started walking around.

He found a bench that was underneath a tree, near the path that circled the park. Many people were out roller-blading, biking and jogging on the path but Chad gave them no attention. Chad sat and starred off at the playground, where kids were playing. He gave a sad smile when he saw a little boy throwing a stick for a big, fluffy golden-retriever. The dog looked just like Buddy had, he noticed. Chad sat back against the bench and took a deep breath. The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in; Buddy was dead.

_Dead. Dead. Dead._ The word repeated itself in Chad's mind. Chad thought of the word and began to wonder what it really meant. Sure, it meant that Buddy wasn't alive physically. Not breathing. But there was more than that, Chad could feel it but he couldn't place his finger on it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice one of the runners had stopped in front of him.

"Chad?" the person asked. Chad turned to see Sonny Munroe, decked out in workout clothes and an iPod.

"Go away Sonny. I'm not in the mood." Chad said, turning away so she wouldn't see his eyes.

"You're never in the mood, Chad." Sonny said sitting down. Chad, still turned away, mumbled something.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked gently.

"Nothing. I said go away." Chad returned angrily.

"Chad." Sonny's soft voice said. "I know you well enough to know it's not nothing. Come on, just tell me. You'll feel better if you do."

Chad turned to face a very sincere looking Sonny. Drawn in by her compassionate brown eyes, he sighed.

"My dog died." He said with a heavy voice. He had to look down to keep Sonny from seeing the tears form in his eyes. When he had gathered enough courage to look at Sonny, her mouth was hanging open. Chad felt so stupid.

"I know, I know. It's stupid for me to be sitting here, sad that my dog died." Chad said in an icy tone and he turned away again. He soon felt Sonny's hand on his arm.

"No, it's not, Chad."

"It isn't?" Chad asked, turning to face her again.

"Not at all. Losing a best friend is hard." Sonny's eyes misted over, as if she was relieving her own memory.

"He was my best friend. I told that dog so many secrets, Sonny. We've slept in the same bed together for six years now."

Sonny smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sure he meant a lot to you. I know how you feel, Chad."

"You do?" Chad asked, looking again into Sonny's brown eyes. Sonny nodded.

"When I was fourteen, my cow died." Sonny looked so serious but Chad couldn't help but smile at what she had said. Only Sonny Munroe would have a pet cow.

"I'm sorry." Chad said, still trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Thanks. I'm sorry too." Sonny replied.

"Thanks. And thanks for stopping to talk."

"No problem. Everyone needs a friend sometime." Sonny said. "Even Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad flashed her his best smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Sonny stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said. "Call me if you want to talk anymore."

Chad nodded. "Thanks."

Sonny nodded back and then jogged away. Chad sat for a few more minutes, still thinking about what "dead" meant. And then he finally figured it out; Buddy was physically gone. But there was a part of him that lived on—the best friend part. And it was quite possible, Chad concluded, that that part of Buddy lived in a girl name Sonny Munroe.

**A/N: So here's another chappie (: A big thanks to TrinityFlower of Memories for chatting about it with me! Please R&R!**

**PS-I think was broken when I put up chapter 5 so many of you didn't get a notification about it. So be sure to check out **_**Even Chad Dylan Cooper Needs His Mother**_**. **


	7. Even Chad Dylan Cooper Has Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad stared at his laptop screen, the cursor in the window document flashing before his eyes, taunting him. He was at a total loss for ideas and without a partner to pressure into doing the work, he had no idea where to start. He reached over to the state of the art stereo system on his desk and put his iPod on shuffle, hoping to find inspiration.

Slouching into his desk chair, which was custom made just for him, he decided to check his e-mails while waiting for the right song to provide some insight. He checked his private e-mail, finding nothing, and then his fan-mail. Not bothering to read any of them, he moved his cursor to the Google taskbar. Already bored of Googling his own name, he typed in "Mackenzie Falls". As the bar dropped with alternate options, Chad's gaze caught the third one from the bottom of the list: "Mackenzie Falls Fanficiton". Curious, Chad clicked on the link and soon the Google page loaded. The first headline underneath the Google Toolbar told Chad that this particular fandom, a site called , housed over 1298 stories for Mackenzie Falls. Still curious, Chad clicked the link. A page unfolded before him and soon he was scrolling through story after story. The stories, Chad noted, ranged in experience. Some were well written, some not so well. Chad clicked on a random story, reading the summary before he did so.

"Chloe is in trouble; she's pregnant. How will Mackenzie feel when he finds out that _Devon_, of all people, is the father of her child? Read and find out! Please review!"

Chad read the first few chapters and had to roll his eyes.

"Where on earth do people get the idea that Mackenzie Falls would actually _do_ this?" he wondered aloud. Still, he read the rest of the story. Besides the fact that it was WAY out of character, Chad had to admit that the story was pretty good. He continued to read random stories until late into the night.

Chad was in the middle of finding out what happened when Devon was placed in the ICU at Mackenzie Falls General Hospital when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw that it was Sonny. He smiled.

"CDC here."

"Hey, it's Sonny."

"What do you want?" Chad asked, trying to sound bored.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about lobsters?" Sonny asked.

"Lobsters? Really, Sonny? You called to ask me about _lobsters_?"

"Yes. I have to write a report about them."

"Oh. To answer your question, I don't know anything about them."

"Nothing at all?" Sonny pleaded.

"Nothing besides they taste great in melted butter."

Sonny sighed.

"Fine. I'll call someone else. Bye Chad."

"Bye. And Sonny?"

"What?" Sonny asked, sounding annoyed.

"Fine."

With that, Chad hung up his phone. Sonny had called to ask him about lobsters; he just had to laugh at that. If it were anyone else, he'd probably give them a special ring tone that told him not to answer them anymore, but he didn't mind it when Sonny called to ask about them. Heck, Sonny could call to ask him about anything and he'd be okay with it. Chad threw his phone back on the desk and turned back to the screen. Sonny's call had reminded him that he had a report to write, but he didn't care. He finished reading about Devon and then saw a link that said Crossovers. He clicked on it, curious. He soon found that the link meant that people could mix two different shows into one story. He quickly typed in "Mackenzie Falls and So Random!" and hit enter. After searching, the computer displayed over 100 stories with the two shows. Interested, Chad leaned in to read a summery of one.

"I suck at summaries, but please read about when Mackenzie helps out Sonny!!!! *MacSonny* : )"

"What the heck is MacSonny?" Chad wondered aloud. He clicked on the link and soon found out. He smiled at the thought and then typed in the search bar "So Random!". When the page loaded, he found that So Random! had only 495 stories.

Smirking, Chad whipped out his phone and started sending a text.

_Hey Sonny. Guess what I just found! There's this site called where people write about our shows. Mackenzie Falls has almost 1300 stories! But guess what? So Random! has only 495 : ( Poor you. I guess that's another point for Mackenzie Falls. I also found out that there's this thing called "MacSonny". I guess people like seeing us together. Go figure." _

With that, Chad hit send. After discarding his phone, Chad clicked open the word document again. Filled with inspiration, Chad started typing. He wasn't working on his report, but rather writing a cross-over fanfiction for Mackenzie Falls and So Random! His story was filled with tons of MacSonny, because even Chad Dylan Cooper has dreams.

**A/N: Blah. I don't really like this but I wanted to post one more chapter before I leave for vacation. I've always wondered if celebrities ever read fanfiction so I had Chad read some. Please review—and if you're going to criticize, please be constructive!**


End file.
